Aventura
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: Board games aren't supposed to be hard to play. But Aventura isn't your average board game…   Inspired by Jumanji.
1. Chapter 1

Alita's POV:

"Wow…check this out!" Od said. We were stuck cleaning out the attic in the library because we were caught skipping class. Thankfully, we had been able to make it to Lyoko in time, but now we were stuck cleaning for a few days.

"Od, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to go." I said, turning around any way. He was holding a stuffed wolf.

"Wouldn't this make a great friend for Kiwi?" Od asked. I shook my head.

"Od, we're supposed to be cleaning, not picking stuff out for ourselves." I said.

"But isn't this stuff cool?" Od asked. "This used to be the lost & found. There's lots of cool stuff up here…"

"Including the family of rats that live up here?" I asked. After all, that's _why _Jim decided to make us clean this place out…

"We skate in the sewers all the time. Rats don't bother me." Od said as we went back to work. "Oh, wow…Alita! You've _got _to check this out!"

"What is it now, Od?" I asked, turning. He was holding up an old board game.

"I say we take a little break." Od said. "At least until Jim comes back to check on us…" Before I could say anything else, he had already opened it up & sat it on the floor.

"Od…" I said.

"It won't take long." he said, pulling the game pieces out…which then shot out of his hand, landing up right on the start.

"It probably has magnets in it." I said, before Od even asked. I'll admit that I was interested then. After all, most of this stuff was pretty old!

"So cool!" Od said. He looked at me. "It's kinda my fault you're stuck in here, so I'll let you go first if you want." He handed me the dice.

His collision with me _was _probably what got us caught...

"Od…We have work to do." I said dropping the dice on the game board. I was about to get back to work when I saw something impossible.

One of the game pieces was moving on its own…for 11 spaces. The same number that was showing on the dice.

"More magnets?" I said, sitting down. This seemed to be a pretty advanced board game…

"I told you it was cool!"

Some writing was appearing in the center.

"_They haven't moved on, they're free to roam. Look out, you're not alone." _I looked up at Od after reading the text aloud. "What does that mean?"

Just then, the lights started to flicker. Things started to shake & some old books fell off the shelves…for no apparent reason. It felt like there was somebody else in the room.

A minute or so later, whatever was happening ended as quickly as it started.

"…What just happened?" Od asked.

"…I have no idea…" I said. "But I think we should look at the directions for this game…" I heard the dice hit the board. "Od!"

"What?" he asked as his piece moved 6 spots. "It's a board game, it's not hard to figure out…"

I rolled my eyes, but I looked to see what the game would say.

"_Icy clods begin to hover. You may want to seek some cover." _Od said. "Ow!" he said. "Something just hit me!"

I jumped as something bounced off me, as well. I picked it up & looked at it. "It's…ice." I said as more started to fall…

I should have known this was a bad idea…

* * *

><p><strong>After a few very fluffy fics, I decided that maybe an adventure story would be a nice change of pace…&amp; Jumanji is one of my favorites! I hope you guys like my take on it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Od's POV:

"I think it's done." I said. We had taken cover underneath an old table while the worst of the storm had passed.

"I think we should probably take a look at the directions." Alita said. We carefully made our way over to where we had left the game, trying not to slip on any of the ice.

"Aventura: The Game for Thrill Seekers." Alita said, reading the directions on the side of the game board. "Now you can have the adventure of a life time while staying in the comfort of your own home. Roll the dice to move your piece. Roll again if you get doubles. First person to the center wins."

"That doesn't sound so bad…" I said.

"Attention: Due to the thrilling nature of the game, do not begin unless you intend to finish. The pieces will re set only when a player has reached Aventura & called out its name." Alita finished.

"Well, I guess that means we have to finish." I said. "You know, now that we've started…"

"I suppose you're right…" she said, slowly. I handed her the dice. "You got double threes, remember?" she asked. "You get to roll again."

"Oh, right." I said. "I knew that." Alita rolled her eyes, but I noticed that she looked a bit tense.

"Don't worry. This game can do some pretty amazing stuff, but I don't think it would do anything really dangerous." I said as I rolled. My piece moved 5 spaces forward.

"_In this fact, there is no doubt. He'll shiver your timbers if you don't watch out._" I looked up at Alita. "What…?" I couldn't finish my question before we herd something to our right. Standing there, with a very deadly looking sword, was a pirate.

He was definitely not Johnny Depp…

He ran towards us, & Alita rolled out of the way as his sword cut through where she had once been sitting. He stumbled a bit, & I realized the ice might give us an advantage…

Even though this guy was probably used to fighting on a moving ship...

I quickly folded up the game board & ducked a blow. He had turned back to Alita, who was dodging the best she could.

Suddenly, a very strange looking guy came out of nowhere & attacked the pirate. It looked like this new guy hadn't seen civilization in a long time…

"Get out of here." he said. Alita & I ran for the door.

"Wait, Od. We can't just leave him." Alita said. "He saved my life."

"Hold this, then." I said, giving her the game. "Wait right outside the door. Maybe we can trap the pirate in here."

I picked up a yard stick & ran back to the pirate. I was able to block the sword with it. The strange guy ran for the door as I fenced with the pirate. It was actually working!

Until he cut it in two with his sword…

Not sure what to do, I threw the other half at him & ran out the door. Alita slammed it shut.

"Did you guys roll a 5 or an 8?" The stranger asked.

"…Yes?" I said.

He smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You brought me back. I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong>These little rhyming clues are harder to come up with than I thought! Now I remember why I don't write too much poetry…<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"Della Robbia! Stones! You better have a good explanation for this…" Jim said, standing in the door way. Apparently, the hail storm had hit the actual library as well as the attic…

"Don't worry Jim, we can explain…" Od said.

"We can?" I asked.

"…Jim?" said the stranger who had come out of the game. "Jimbo? Is that really you?"

"Uh…Do I know you?" Jim asked.

"It's me, Oliver…Olly." he said. "Your brother…I'm back! These kids brought me back!"

* * *

><p>"I guess it's my turn." I said. Od &amp; I had opened the game on one of the library tables. I picked up the dice, took a deep breath…&amp; rolled.<p>

Nothing happened.

"That's odd." I said.

"How is this _my _fault?" Od asked.

"Not what I meant." I said as I tried to roll again. Still nothing.

"You don't think we broke it, do you?" Od asked.

"I don't know." I was about to try to roll again when…

"NO!" Jim yelled. He tried to grab the dice from me, making me to drop them. The game _still _didn't respond…

"You have no idea what this game can do to you!" Jim said. Apparently, he & Olly had decided to come back to the library now that Olly was finished changing. "It's way too dangerous. You can't play this!"

"The only way to get rid of everything is to finish the game!" Od said. "We have no choice. We have to finish."

"No, we just wait for the ice to melt, & then we mop it up." Jim said.

"But that won't get rid of the pirate in the attic."

"…The _what_?"

"It doesn't really matter, anyway. The game won't let me roll." I pointed out.

"Oh no." Olly said. "I don't think it's your turn."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…you & Od are two of the pieces, but there are 4 on the board. I think you guys are playing the game Jimbo & I started 30 years ago, which means…we have to play.

"Oh no." Jim said. "No. I can't…not after last time…"

"You have to." Olly said, putting the dice in Jim's hand.

"I…I can't." Jim said. "I'm sorry…"

"Give me the dice, then." Olly said. "Maybe it'll let me roll." Jim was about to hand over the dice, when Olly moved his hand away at the last minute. The dice dropped on the board & Jim's piece began to move.

"Oh no." Jim said. I leaned forward to see what the game would say, since it was clear Jim didn't want to.

"_When they wake, you hear them moan. When they walk, you hear them groan._"

"So…old people?" Od asked.

"What's that sound?" I asked. It sounded like something was moving under us.

Then, a hand came out from under the floor…

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's pretty easy to figure out what's about to happen next…but I love hearing your predictions!<strong>

**Also, if you want to see a picture of what Olly looks like now that Jim's given him some normal clothes, there's a picture on my profile…**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alita's POV:

"This isn't working!" I yelled. The only thing we could use to defend the library were the books themselves, & that didn't seem to do any damage.

"We've got to clear a path to the door!" Od yelled back. I nodded & tried to figure out the best rote. Of course, this would be a lot easier if Jim & Olly were helping instead letting themselves get backed into a corner…

I was trying to knock out the zombies in front of the door when Od came over. "I have a better idea." he said, picking up a char. I grabbed the other end. We had the legs facing out, ready to push down any zombies that got in our way.

"We'll make a run for it." Od called to Jim & Olly. "Stay right behind us."

Od turned to me & I nodded. We ran together, pushing down any zombie in our way. Jim & Olly ran out the door as Od & I threw the char away from us. We ran out the door before the zombies had a chance to catch us.

"Oh no." I said. The zombies weren't just in the library. They were all over the camps!

"At least the students & teachers are faster than the average zombie…" Od said.

* * *

><p><span>Olly's POV:<span>

We didn't want to think about why the gym was empty.

It was obvious that some zombies had been here…We hoped for the best as to why they decided to leave the gym.

"…The gym's been remodeled since I've been gone." I said, trying to make small talk to delay my turn. We had already opened up the board & were sitting around it. "That rock wall is new."

"Yeh…I had it installed right after I started teaching here…" Jim said. "…That was a long time ago…"

"Um…I don't mean to be rude." Alita said. "But, well…The sooner we finish the game, the sooner we don't have to worry about zombies attacking…"

"Yeh, we'll just have a bunch of new things to worry about." I said, but I picked up the dice any way. I shook them in my hand a little bit & let them drop to the board.

"_This will crush all of your bones, unless you escape like Indiana Jones._"

"That doesn't sound good." Jim said. We all looked around, waiting for something terrible to jump out.

"Grab the game!" I said, nodding towards the window. Outside, a giant boulder was rolling right towards us.

Alita folded everything back up & we all quickly ran towards the door. We had just barely made it out when the boulder broke through the wall, rolled right over where we had just been sitting, & crashed through the opposite wall.

"On the bright side, at least that took out some of the zombies..." Od said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I had to have a reference to Indiana Jones in this story somewhere. I'm sorry if it seems kind of cheesy…<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alita's POV:

"Jeremy, I really can't talk right now, but I'll call you as soon as I can. Stay safe." I said, hanging up after we said good bye.

While I had been on the phone, the others had finished setting up the game in my dorm. I picked up the dice, & rolled.

"_If you want to survive, remember this thing: Nothing gets past the king._"

"…Maybe a lien?" Olly wondered. "As in, the king of the jungle?"

I heard a slight hissing sound to my right, & turned to look.

"No." I whispered, not moving a muscle. "A king cobra."

I saw the others start to panic. "No sudden moves!" I whispered. "If we all stand up slowly & quietly, we might be able to walk out without it attacking…"

"What about the game?" Od whispered.

"I'll get it." I said. I started to pull the board away when the cobra struck. Luckily, I was able to move my hand away before it bit me, but I didn't want to press my luck.

"Now what?" Jim whispered.

"We leave." I said. "I'll try to grab the game if I can, but our lives are more important." Of course, I happened to be farthest from the door…but then I had an idea.

I waited until the others left & I was alone with the snake. Keeping my eyes on it, I reached for my pillow & threw it to the other side of the room. I grabbed the game as the cobra attacked my pillow & started tearing it to shreds. As soon as I got out the door, I locked it.

I turned to face Od. "You owe me a new pillow."

* * *

><p><span>Od's POV:<span>

"I think I have an idea." I said. We had moved down the hall away from Alita's room, just in case the snake got out…

"Della Robbia, I think that might be the scariest thing that's happened this entire game." Jim said.

"No, really." I said, counting spaces. "We're all within 12 spaces to the center. A high enough roll would end the game…so let's get a high roll."

"What do you mean?" Alita asked.

"The game only seems to know who rolls, & what number gets rolled. So, if I can drop the dice to land on a high number, I might be able to win the game!"

"I don't think we should try to cheat." Olly said. "It stranded me on an island for almost 30 years! I don't think we should mess with it…"

"How would it know?" I asked. I picked up the dice, put both of the sixes facing up, & dropped the dice from just above the board. We all leaned forward to see what the game would say.

"_Cheating isn't very nice, now your loved ones pay the price._"

"…I told you not to cheat." Olly said. Suddenly, we heard some high pitched sounds coming from the floor below us.

"Oh no." I said. "Kiwi!"

This game cold do what it wants to me…but it better not hurt Kiwi…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now that we're sort of starting to get towards the end, I figured it's time to start talking about the Q&amp;A chapter!<strong>

**At the end of all my fics, I like to have a special chapter where I answer any questions you guys send me! Just leave your question in your review, or I have a Form Spring account if you'd rather leave questions there. I'm open to questions about anything! We still have a few chapters to go, though, so you guys have time…**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alita's POV:

We ran down the steps to where Kiwi's barking was coming from. When we got there, it seemed like Kiwi wasn't the only one in trouble. Some strange people looked like they were fighting their opponents to the death…

"Jeremy!" I cried out when I saw him.

"Suzanne!" Jim cried. Ms. Hertz was also getting attacked by these strange people.

"What are they?" Od asked.

"I think they're gladiators." I said, trying not to sound as scared as I felt. "Ancient Roman warriors who would fight to the death…" I had never felt so helpless in my life. If anything happened to Jeremy…

"We have bigger problems." Olly said. "The zombies are coming!" I turned around to see that the zombies were almost right behind us.

"We have to do something!" I said.

"It's ok, I might have an idea." Od said.

"Because the last one worked _so_ well…" Jim muttered.

Od grabbed the arms of one of the zombies (who were way too close for comfort) & pulled him forward. He then swung him around, using the momentum to knock the zombie into the gladiator attacking Kiwi! Kiwi ran into Od's arms as both the gladiator & the zombie fell to the ground.

I grabbed a zombie of my own & did the same thing to knock out the gladiator who was attacking Jeremy. I ran to Jeremy's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to help him stand. He seemed pretty bruised.

"Alita…We have to get to the factory…" Jeremy said.

"It's not XANA." I whispered.

"No!" Ms. Hertz yelled, snapping Jeremy & I out of our conversation. "Please don't hurt us!" Without us realizing it, the last gladiator had managed to corner us. He was about to attack when he suddenly fell over. Jim was standing there, holding the game.

"At least this game is good for something…"Jim said. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p><span>Jim's POV:<span>

It was my turn again.

Since most of the students were hiding in their dorms, we decided to try to draw the danger away from them by playing in a different building. We were now sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, with the game open & ready.

I really hated this game.

"Ok, let's just sit here & finish this." Olly said.

I picked up the dice & rolled an eight. "So close…" I muttered as my piece moved. It wasn't enough to win the game…

"_This game gets harder, there is no doubt, when you have to play with the lights out._" I had barely finished reading when the lights suddenly went out.

"…That's it?" Od asked after a few moments.

"Seems like it." Olly said. He seemed relieved.

"That's dumb." Od said. "After everything it's thrown at us, all it did was turn the lights off! It would have been more fun if there was some sort of monster or something in the dark…"

"Don't give it any ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time between updates, but fighting scenes still aren't really my strength…I think this still turned out pretty good, though!<strong>

**The Q&A chapter is coming soon, so don't forget to leave some questions for me! You can also leave stuff on my Form Spring, if you would rather use that (I think I forgot to mention that last time)…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Olly's POV:

"At lest you get to roll again." Od said as we watched my piece move. I had rolled a double two.

"Yeh, that's exactly what I want…" I said. "_Look at the person across from you. Their greatest fear is about to come true." _I looked up, & saw that Alita was across from me…& she looked very scared.

"Alita…What's your biggest fear?" I asked slowly.

"Oh no." Od said. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is…"

"It's ok, Stones." Jim said gently. "We just want to know what we're up against."

"Hello Alita." said a voce behind us. Even though the lights were out, the cafeteria had huge windows that were letting a lot of light in.

"Willem Dunbar!" Jim said. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're supposed to stay in your room!"

"Uh…Jim?" Od said as he moved to stand beside Alita, who had also stood when Willem had spoken. "That's not really Willem…"

Willem, or whoever he was, must not have liked that comment. He raised his hand…& somehow threw lightning towards Od, hitting him in the chest. He passed out.

"NO!" Alita yelled. For the first time, she seemed truly terrified.

"Come on, Alita." Willem said. "You know it's not long until I destroy you & your little friends. You really thought you would defeat me? It's amazing you lasted as long as you did." He threw a bolt of lightning at Alita, & she hit the ground hard… Jim & I ran around to try & help her.

"I don't think so." Willem said. I felt the shock & fell to the floor. Jim was also lying to the ground not too far away.

That's when I noticed it. One of us must have knocked the table over. The game was lying within reach. I was only two spots away from winning the game…& I had gotten doubles. As long as I rolled something higher than a two, I'd win the game!

"Any last words before you die?" Willem asked as I carefully grabbed the dice. I felt a jolt through my body as Willem shocked me again & I let go of the dice. I wasn't sure what I rolled…but my piece moved to the center & started to hover.

"Aventura." I said. At least that was what I was trying to say. When nothing happened, I tried again, louder this time. "Aventura!"

Things started to swirl around me, & everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in one of Kadic's dorms.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think you won the game…" Jim said.

"Alita? Od? Are you guys ok?" I asked, sitting up.

"Olly…I don't think they're born yet." Jim said. "Look at us. We're 13 again! I'm not sure how, but…"

"Everything re sets at the end of the game." I said. "We started playing when we were 13, so…" I quickly grabbed the game off the floor. "Come on, there's one last thing we have to do."

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"Throw this thing into the Seine."

* * *

><p><strong>This scene where XANA gets involved was actually one the first things I thought of when I started coming up with this story…I'm so happy that I was actually able to get it in there! There's still one chapter to go before the Q&amp;A chapter, so make sure you send your questions in!<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jim's POV:

"How are things?" Olly whispered as he walked up behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin, since he had always been able to move quietly since Aventura. "Today's the day, right?"

"Right." I whispered back. Od & Alita were up in the library's attic serving their detention. Last time, they had discovered Aventura. Even though Olly & I had gotten rid of the game, we still hovered outside the door to make sure the game didn't have one last trick up its sleeve…

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked Olly. He had managed to get a job here as a substitute teacher.

"Nope, I didn't get called in today. Besides, this is more important…"

"Oh, wow…Alita! You've _got _to check this out!" Od said, from inside the library's attic.

"What is it now, Od?" Alita asked.

"I say we take a little break." Od said. "At least until Jim comes back to check on us…"

Olly & I shared a look. What if…?

"It won't take long." Od said, as we heard some sounds that made it seem like Od was opening up a board game!

"Monopoly _always _takes a long time to play, Od." Alita said. "Let's keep working. The last thing we need is for Jim to give us more detention…"

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding as Olly & I stepped away from the door. "We did it." I said.

"Yep." Olly said. "It's over."

* * *

><p><span>Herve's POV:<span>

"Nickolas, why do all of your "fun" ideas involve fishing?" I asked as we walked along the bank of the river.

"Because fishing is fun." Nickolas answered. "Besides, this old factory will give us some shade to sit in." He hurried on, excited.

At least, until he tripped & did a face plant in the sand.

"Ok, maybe it's worth it to see _that_…" I said, laughing as he sat up.

"Hey, check it out, it's a board game." Nickolas said. "Somebody must have thrown it in the river."

"That's dumb." I said. "Why would somebody throw a board game in a river?"

"I don't know." Nickolas opened it up. "Hey, you wanna play?"

"Sure, I guess." I sat down across from him.

_Anything _was better then fishing…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess that wraps (almost) everything up…but I do love leaving things a little bit open, because you never know what might happen…<strong>

**Anyway, I think I might try for Sept. 19****th**** for the Q&A chapter, so be sure to submit your questions by then! If it's past that date & you don't see anything posted, feel free to still send them any way…I can be really terrible with deadlines, especially during the school year!**

**Please review!**


	9. Q&A

**What's your biggest phobia?**

I have huge issues with fire. I'm not a fan of fireplaces, & I sometimes have to look away from the TV screen if the fire effects are very realistic! I'm ok with candles, though...as long as it's already lit & the flame isn't too high. What can I say? I'm a really weird person...

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

It's the classic debate, isn't it? For me, it's definitely chocolate. There's nothing like a little bit of chocolate after a really long, hard, stressful day!

**How would you describe your style?**

I use first person a lot. I like using a play on words to be funny, as well as sarcasm. I try to use irony too, when I can. I try to be very "casual" with it, like the character is talking to you...

**What kind of music can you just not stand to listen to?**

Rap. I'm not really sure why, but I'm just not a fan. I just don't really feel a connection with it at all...

**What's the best place near you to get some ice cream?**

I don't think there's a local place for ice cream that isn't part of a chain...My advice would be to go to your local mall/shopping center & see what's there. Window shopping is always more fun with ice cream!

* * *

><p><strong>I know my updates on this sometimes took a little while, but I'm glad you guys stuck with me until the end! With any luck, you guys might see something new from me <strong>_**very **_**soon…hopefully…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
